elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
Third Person only Never, under any circumstances, use "You, I, me," or anything else that could be considered first person. Speak in third person only, using "the Dragonborn," or "one." Don't ever use "the player," either. These are the rules. Please do your best to follow them. We want the pages to look as professional as possible. 22:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "MMH Glitch" I got this problem with a glitch that I guess can be called the "mmh glitch" i met this local on the way out from the town where brynjof is, he told me to go talk to brynjof. (short sayd) i went to brynjof and he just started saying "mmh" really annoying glitch. i really cant figure out how to fix this. I found how to solve the problem on the PC here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sesfiMA_TQ But I got ps3 soo please I need help with this glitch I really want to join the Thieves Guild! regards Chris Chrisnorsk (talk) 04:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know the answer to this I am the guild master of the thieves guild now but I still have the quest in misc to join the theives guild. I try to talk to brynolf but now all he says is he is busy so I cannot become a member of this guild even though I am the Guild master *Surely it doesn't matter, as you're the giuldmaster, so there is no need to do the quest? Ultimate7000 (talk) 20:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Bounty Does anyone knows who should i go to to get rid of my bounty? I've already done the first 3-4 quests, and didn't get any clue about that. I only want to use the guild for this, so a little help would be appreciated... :Apparently it's no longer possible to pay your bounties to a Thieves Guild contact. Speak directly to a guard instead, and you'll get the option to pay a bribe equal to half the value of your bounty. It's the first answer at the top, "I'm with the Guild. Is this enough to clear my bounty?". If your bounty is so high that you would normally be attacked on sight, leave the area, then fast travel back. A guard will engage in dialog as soon as you arrive. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 03:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Fences Anyone find a different fence besides Tonilia? SephirothLaw (talk) 18:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just keep doing extra jobs and eventually you will get fences in different cities. :There is another fence at the Honningbrew Meadery near Whiterun, and another at the winking skeever in solitude, gulum-ei, if you didn't kill him, or at least theoritically, at the end of the quest there they offer to buy your stolen goods.The next thing that needs ot be updated is the Merchants that move in as you upgrade the guild. I can fill out some of them tomorrow. Magor1988 (talk) 10:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The main questline Does anyone know how to get the main questline started? I did the goldglow estate quest, but now i can only do the extra work quests and the quest "No stone unturned". What do I do? :I had the same problem as the guy above, not sure if this is a glitch or not. I finished Loud and Clear and now can only do No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) and the random repeatable quests. What is supposed to happen next? :Skeet70 (talk) 00:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not looking for more fences though, I'm looking to get offered Dampened Spirits, which hasn't happened from talking to anyone in the Guild after completion of Loud and Clear, seems like a bug to me, or is there some other trigger? : 23:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I made a video to show you how to restore the Thieve's Guild to its former glory. It explains everything! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTbWsL6GtaI Brynjolf Currently can't find Brynjolf to do the final Thieves Guild quest. Can't find him anywhere in the guild itself. Really irritating....Idk000000 (talk) 02:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you mark the quest as active, you should have a convenient compass and map marker pointing the way. If you're playing on PC, you can teleport him to you with prid 20545 followed by moveto player. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 03:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :same problem for me... I have done like six or seven jobs per city needed (jobs gave by Vex or the other guy) I also did the special quest, there is now four shops in the guild... so I want to start '' under new management'' but I cant find brynjolf and delvin just continue to give me some jobs....... Error Removed I removed this incorrect information from the page. No idea where it came from, but it's confirmed wrong on both PS3 and PC. I confirmed this information is incorrect on PC by going to my quest log and manually counting quests. I completed Under New Management after only 31 jobs, and I had quests from all four Holds in the first seven Jobs that I completed. : Note: One city's jobs will be blocked until you complete 40 total Jobs. Then you will be offered jobs in the blocked city. *Confirmation needed on above note. (This is not the case with the PS3: 20/29 Vex/Delvin side jobs attempted with each special job given after 5 jobs in each area, including the fourth). - ArsVendy THE FORSWORN CONSPIRACY AND THE THIEVES GUILD Completion of this quest will make it extremely difficult to complete jobs for the Thieves guild in the City of Markarth. After completing The Forsworn Conspiracy the guards will constantly attack you upon entry to the city, I would not recommend anyone completing this quest before returning the Thieves Guild to its former glory! There isn't a way to get rid of your bounty or persuade the guards. -The Wisdom Cube Or Michael Cobain Stephens. : I did not have this problem. I received no bounty from completing Forsworn Conspiracy - in fact I had bounty before I was arrested and the bounty was removed after I escaped. The jarl even apologized for wrongly imprisoning me. Maybe you fought with the guards with the Forsworn instead of just running for the gates? Selachimorpha (talk) 19:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :No issues here either. If it matters, I only took pickpocketing jobs. I don't see why this vague statement is in the article at all: "Completing The Forsworn Conspiracy before the guild is back to its former self will make quest and jobs that are in Markarth extremely difficult." At least mention what problems you supposedly encounter, so others can verify. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 04:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you do not fight any of the guards during your break out this doesn't happen, let the forsworn and prisoners take care of the battle and just wander around looting bodies/pretending to fight if you like to RP and your charecter wouldn't just chill. : Stones of Barenziah I entered Rifken spoke the Maul but never asked him about the dirt on others while I had an Unusual Gem in my inventory. Following this I am unable to interact with him. Not sure if this is a bug or a feature for being stupid :). Aramüs (talk) 12:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : If you can't talk to Maul, then try talking to Vex about the gems. Un-Simple 19:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hard Answers There is a small glitch I noticed last night while I was helping the old wizard who summon me fore the Dwarven artifact. I finished the thieves guild quests 2 weeks ago and got back the same quest upon looting the wizards room for a translation ( The quest where you have to take note from a wall, kill some Mercenaries beyond the Dwarven Museum). It is odd, either it is a glitch or a bug plz may someone comfirm this? I have a second set of Nightgail armor. :See the bugs section of the Hard Answers article and the Hard Answers talk page on the UESP wiki. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 03:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Jobs in Windhelm i have a question i cant get delvin or vex to offer a job in windhelm...anyone else having such problems March 5, 2012 {C}Yes, and from what I have seen, it looks like this may result from sacking Windhelm with the Imperials. I, and the only other person that I can find online who has had this problem, have both already completed the Imperial Army questline. We've both asked for dozens of jobs and cannot get a single Windhelm job. 03:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC)joseph :I got jobs only in the towns I wanted by quicksaving before asking for a job, and quickloading if I didn't get offered the town I wanted. It was tedious, but I did get 5 jobs in a row in each town required, so ultimately a time saver. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 03:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This talk page The page was an unreadable mess, so I've added sections and indentation where appropriate. If you've started one of the threads here, feel free to rename your section to something more descriptive. And please always sign your posts if you decide to add a comment. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 03:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Kicked out of Thieves Guild I broke into the Black-Briar's house and got caught, and I got kicked out. How do you get back in the guild? Blinded-Men (talk) 03:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :: To rejoin the Thieves Guild after you have broken one of their rules, you have to go back into the Ragged Flagon through the Ratway, the fast way to the cistern is blocked off. Once your in the Ragged Flagon, you have to talk to Vex, she will give you a guest to give her 1000 gold. When you pay the 1000 gold, you are fully in again. -Simple- 03:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Items Just a question, do all stolen items have a sign on them saying that they are stolen? Because, in my inventory, all the items I have stolen have no distingueshinng feature. Like a stolen Axe has no different markings from one I bought. Please answer if you know, thanks. I am playing on an Xbox 360 04:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) If you look in the description of the item in your inventory in the upper right hand corner it will say "Stolen" kinda hard to miss if you aren't looking for it. But that's how. Blinded-Men (talk) 17:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Under New Management problem I completed the main questline of thieves guild, changed the thieves guild armor to a better version and did the delvins quests for the four cities, including the little jobs before those of course. Still, the "Under new management" quest didnt start. I tried to do 5 riften jobs also, no help. Then I tried to look for Brynjolf and talk to him, and he wasnt in whole thieves guild area. I also tried to move to him with console, i just spawned in a location in thieves guild cistern without Brynjolf, probably the place where he should be. When I attempted to spawn him to me, nothing happens. I couldnt even start﻿ the quest with console.. : Brynjolf after the main quest can be found in the regular Ragged Flagon usually, but if he isn't there then this can be a new bug. For me, he's always sitting down at one of the tables.Un-Simple 18:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The Pursuit glitch Everytime I end the quest before The Pursuit, it never adds The Pursuit to my quest log and Karliah disappears. What's going on, eh? 23:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Master criminal and thieves guild I was going for the "Master Criminal" trophy on the PS3 shortly after finishing "Darkness Returns" quest in the thieves guild. After I got the trophy I went to pay off my bounty's and no city would accept my yeilds no matter what I tried. This did not happen with my character that is not in the thieves guild. Any advice? Small Jobs Opinions There are opinions at the end of what the small jobs are such as, the numbers jobs being fast and very easy, and the shill jobs being easier than stealing. I belive these should be removed from the wiki. Anyone else agree? RobotMagician (talk) 02:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Membership into the thieves guild I am guild master of the thieves guild but I still have the quest to talk to byrnolf to become a member. I looted the guild masters chest once but since then it hasnt refilled or anything. I think I am bugged. everytime I talk to brynolf he tells me he is busy like he did before I became guild master so I cannot complete the talk to byrnolf quest. 01:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Food for thought. I did 55 jobs and got the jeweled flagon. Does that mean if i do 75 i get the jeweled pitcher? if so, where does the jeweled pitcher get placed? AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 06:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What about the main place the thieves guild put all of there gold is there a way to get all of the gold? Is there a way to get all the gold in the thieves guild main chamber that holds all of it?~~SOD~~ Is ther a way to get all of the gold in the thieves guild gold chamber?~~SOD~~02/16/12 a question about the safe does anyone know if the safe in the cistern is "safe" to put items in without them being lost?Gutarjunky (talk) 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Fixed NPOV issues Most of the issues were easily remedied, though some required complete restructure of the sentence. 03:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your clean-up of the Thieves Guild (Skyrim) page. TombRaiser (talk) 04:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) City Influence Quests I have done 5 small jobs but no City Influence Quest Help? DMK614 (talk) 16:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Were they all in the same city? Tungstic (talk) 01:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Small Jobs - Money Help On the Wiki, it says the reward for small jobs increases by 50 gold for each main quest you've completed. I've completed Blindsighted, but I only get 200 gold per job. Is this a glitch or is the wiki wrong? Special Jobs Rewards I've noticed that, in addition to having new merchant stalls and recruits being added to the guild, other things in the Ragged Flagon are changed after doing the special City Influence jobs such as more items being added to the cabinets and shelves (not just the ones behind Mercer Frey's desk) like food and ingredients as well as lighting being better. Can anyone else confirm this as this could be part of my imagination or something like that? 10:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Among Thieves I ran into a rather interesting, though eventually annoying glitch the other day. I was in Solitude preparing fast travel to the hidden thieves guild entrance, after the jump I quickly pressed the button and entered the Cistern then immedeately saved (my only save file (no autosaves before either)). Much to my surprise, three Solitude guards were standing directly behind me. I ignored them and went about my thieving business, then when I left the ratway the guards came with me. Terribly confused I continued to ignore them and they continued to follow me. Hoping to remedy the issue by entering a building I went back to the Cistern, again followed by the guards. Next I turned around and attacked one of the guards, he didn't strike back at all then after delivering the final blow my Bounty went up and the other guards attacked me and the thieves guild backed me up, in a matter of seconds both guards were dead. Seeing my issue as resolved I left the Cistern yet again, followed by three more guards and... the entire guild. Now getting a little worried I tried leaving Riften and entering Skyrim, but right behind me the guards and the entire guild were still following. Then I tried fast traveling to my next active mission which happened to be at the College of Winterhold, I was fairly confident they wouldn't follow me through the fast travel but I was totally wrong. When I was left right outside the Hall of Elements the thieves were standing around like they'd been waiting for me. My next mission was in a Dwemer Ruin, which of course they followed me through killing everthing in my path which was kind of nice. Then I reached Blackreach which is a massive cavern within Alftand, a necessary evil to retrieve the Elder Scroll but I kept freezing presumably due to too much activity going on at once due to the 10 person entourage following me and the mass of detail from the location. SO I ended up having to kill all the guards again then one of the killable thieves guild members to have me banned from the guild, then they quit following me and I went on my merry way, leaving all of the guild save Delvin (Don't know why but he showed up in the Flagon) deep underground in Alftand. Anyone else have an issue similar to this? D-E-X-I-S (talk) 08:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Easy Money I just want to say that doing the Thieves Guild questline is easy money. I own Breezehome, Proudspire Manor, and a horse from every stable and I still have over 15,000 Gold; and I haven't even finished the questline yet! Matthew Robinson 01:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Muzy21 General Stats I have finished the entire Thieves Guild questline, and some additional quests, and yet my "General Stats - Quest" says I've only completed 3 Thieves' Guild quests.. The "Questlines completed" shows 4, yet it should be 5, for the Main, Dark Brotherhood, College, Civil War and Theves' Guild- questlines.. This does of course not affect my gameplay in any way, but I do find it bothersome if I can't trust the general stats. I'm playing on xbox. Anyone had a similar issue? IKnut (talk) 17:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I've been working on a complete video walkthrough to Skyrim. Recently, I've completed the Thieves Guild questline and I'd like permission from a more senior member before I embed my videos on each quest's page. I've embedded the video here. My walkthroughs use the Official Guide to get all the loot from every quest I do. The commentary is there because it would be copyright infringment to post straight gameplay footage. Sneak+stab (talk) 23:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Equipment missing after Fishing Job {C}Ever notice that sometimes you keep a named item after completing a fishing job? Well, if you have an item on you that's the same as the item you've stolen (for example, you're told to steal Jimmy John's Ruby and you have a Ruby in your inventory) there's a chance the game will remove that item in stead. I just noticed that my ring is missing, and when I look in my inventory there was Somebody's Silver Ruby Ring from a fishing job, same kind of ring I enchanted to make my character's ring. I remember a necklace of mine going missing and at the time I chalked it up to Bethesda code eating my items, but now I suspect it may have been victim of another Fishing Job. Pretty sure this is a bug. I can reliably reproduce the game leaving named gems and jewelry in my inventory and now it's eating my equipment. Fancy Tuesday (talk) 04:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Too Much Combat? I'll start by being honest in that I've not completed the questline, but so far every quest involves fighting something, be it monsters or NPCs. For example, in the Honningbrew Job I'm asked to kill some pests with poison, and in the process poison the mead. Ok, fair enough, that seems ok. Now I've got to go throguh a dungeon... a well-lit one at that, and kill everything in my path to reach the nest... which is guarded by a powerful NPC... again a well-lit room where I have to go into the light to get to that nest. Not very thiefy in my opinion. Next job involving Gulum-Ei: Again, having to kill or avoid bandits. The majority can be avoided with skill, but I still HAVE to kill at least one in order to even talk to him. It seems there is far too much combat being forced on the player, despite the fact that trhe Thieves Guild is supposed to rely on stealth & trickery, rather than brute force. I've built a character for pure stealth for the purpose of joining the guild, only to suffer when it comes to these fights. Sorry Bethesda, but I'm not entireley happy with how the TG quests have been delivered. Feel free to argue or shoot me down here chaps. 00:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC)